Birds of a Feather
by Shadow of Eckhart
Summary: Two people return to their old school as dorm heads. However, when they hear news of pokemon gang fights within the school grounds, they decide to find the leader behind each of the gangs. However, it's hard to do that when you have to look after a group of teenagers. Not to mention the fact that the employment office is always breathing down their neck.
1. Birds of a Feather

**Yes, another Pokemon OC fic. Someone should shoot me. I completely forgot the plot of Kimera and had to delete it. Not to mention that I noticed my writing sucked. Well, here goes my second attempt at an Academy fic, keep your fingers crossed.**

* * *

William Ikarus heard the sound of his friend's footsteps far before he arrived. William brushed his right hand through his black hair and used his left to shield his eyes from the sun. He was lounging on his porch, his eyes moved up and down as he watched the autumn leaves fall off their branches and gently touch the floor. The sound of footsteps grew closer. He gave a grunt of disdain before sitting up.

"Will, Will!" A voice called out, followed by a dull thump sound. William didn't bother to look to where the thump came from, for just a few seconds later, a brown-haired boy with striking blue-eyes appeared on his porch with a telltale bruise on his right temple.

"Luca, why are you yelling?" William asked. Luca held out two envelopes and shoved one onto William's personage before sitting down next to him.

"I've got our working letters for Raira!" Luca said loudly, while he flailed his arms. When Luca nearly knocked William's glasses off, the black-haired boy grabbed his arm and twisted it harshly, causing Luca to wince in pain. With a sigh, William released his friend before he opened the envelope. Luca, opened his envelope as soon as he was released, and in his rush he tore it open in several places, before finally getting the paper out.

"I can't believe you're excited about working." William said with a yawn. Unlike Luca, he had slowly opened his envelope, leaving it completely intact. His eyes skipped pass all the welcoming drabble and responsibility speeches that came with the working paper. His mouth curved into a self-satisfied smirk as he folded the paper back up and placed it back inside the envelope.

Luca was still shaking from happiness as he clutched the paper so tightly his nail marks could easily be seen on it. When he reached the end of the letter, his eyes went back up to reread it.

_Dear Mr. Mikhail,_

_Thank you for applying to be a dorm head at Raira Academy. After looking through your trainer record, we believe that you have the qualifications to look after a group of five students who will be living with you in the Cygnus dorm during the year. Your job as dorm head is to look after these students and help them through their school year. In addition, you must ensure the safety of your group during any outings, and you are responsible for the upkeep of your dorm._

_You will be given a list of students when you arrive at Raira in one week. Thank you._

_Ms. Nelheart of the Raira Academy Dorm Employment Office_

"What dorm were you assigned to?" William asked tiredly as he pushed his glasses up to rub his eye.

"Hm, oh! The Cygnus dorm." Luca replied with a smile. The two of them had lived in that dorm during their years at Raira, and he was grinning at the thought of being able to be there again. Without his friend's consent, Luca grabbed William's letter with the hope that they would be in the same dorm.

"The Corvus dorm." William said, he took the paper back and met with his friend's disappointed face. "Hey, we'll still see each other, no need to get all mopey."

"You're right! We're both going back to Raira!" Luca cheered, with his face brightening up exponentially. "I'm gonna go home and start packing!"

William's brown-eyes followed his friend as he watched him run off his porch, and subsequently fall down the last few stairs. William stifled a laugh as his friend gave him a thumbs up before standing and resuming his run. Even though he hated working, William smiled at the thought of returning to his old school, it was where he met his best friend after all.

* * *

**Yup, that's my little prologue. So, if you want to submit an OC you can PM me for the sheet. In addition, if you want to create a dorm head, that'd be great. However, you cannot submit more than one OC. Yeah, that's it, reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Flock Together, Right?

**Yup, here's the second chapter. Which I was miraculously able to get out before a month passed. Thank you everyone who sent in OCs, and to that reviewer who pointed out the problem with accepting them, I assure you that this story will not be half-assed. Thanks!**

* * *

Luca felt a small tingling of excitement going through his body as he stuffed the last of his belongings haphazardly into a large, blue suitcase. When he finished struggling with the last of the zippers he wiped his forehead with his left hand and let a grin form on his face. He had spent the past week preparing to move back into his old dorm. He spent hours deciding which clothes he'd bring, what snacks he'd eat on the trip, and which of his pokemon he'd take with him.

He glanced over his smaller bags one more time for a quick double-check and nodded to himself. Gathering all his bags and luggage, Luca slowly made his way to William's house while trying not to fall over. The distance between their houses was short, only a short trip through the backyard. However, under the strain of carrying so much weight, it took Luca nearly twice the amount of time it would usually take.

As soon as the brunet stepped out of the door he felt a cool autumn breeze travel through his hair and enter his house. He took careful, small steps down the stairs of his porch and let out a relieved sigh when both his feet touched the ground. The sound of crackling leaves filled Luca's ear with each footstep he took. A few minutes of walking later, Luca was on William's porch. He set down his luggage on the ground and knocked on his friend's door.

Seconds passed, and then a full minute. Luca sighed and knocked again, this time louder. He waited another minute, and when his friend didn't come for the second time, he grew agitated and shouted.

"William, I know you're in there! Now wake-up!" A loud thump was heard inside the house, followed by quick, heavy footsteps. In a few seconds, a bleary-eyed William was standing in front of Luca, still in his T-shirt and pajama bottoms. He gave a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes before greeting Luca with a tired hello.

"Why aren't you ready yet!? Our train leaves in an hour!" Luca shouted. William shrugged and Luca swore he felt a vein pop in his head. With a loud groan he shoved the black-haired boy back inside his house while muttering swears under his breath. While William was making himself presentable, Luca dug through the boy's closet and grabbed anything that caught his eye. After creating a pile of undergarments, shirts, and pants; Luca began stuffing them into the largest piece of luggage that he could find. As he pulled the last zipper all the way, William stepped out from his bedroom wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.

"Okay, I'm ready." William yawned, he messed up his wet hair and pushed up his glasses. When he finished fixing himself, he saw the over-sized luggage that Luca had prepared for him and sent him a smile. William grabbed his belongings before walking out the door.

"Next time, I'm leaving you and taking the train myself." Luca grumbled. They were now ten minutes behind schedule and running to the nearest train station. As the two sprinted they received several odd looks from housewives doing their grocery shopping, each one probably wondering why the boys were carrying ten pounds of luggage with them.

Luca heard the sound of rumbling beneath him just as he got to the train station. After they swiped in, he and William boarded the train just before the doors closed. Out of breath and sweating, Luca let out a sigh of relief once the cold air of the air-conditioned cart hit him and collapsed into an empty seat.

"I am NEVER waiting for you again."

"I think you already said something to that effect a few minutes ago." William chuckled. He set down his luggage before sitting down across from Luca.

"Well, I mean it this time. What kind of dorm heads would we be if we arrived later than the students?" Luca said with a groan. He wiped his forehead before looking out the window, the scenery of his hometown was gone and the train was passing through a green meadow.

"I can't believe I graduated from school, just to go back there." William sighed. He plucked a pokeball from his belt and began spinning it on his index finger. "I mean, yeah it's a job, but I never thought I'd be going back there."

Luca didn't answer, he was too busy looking at the familiar landscape he traveled through in his school-years. William gave his friend a smile, he reached in his pockets and pulled out a pair of headphones. He moved to his favorite playlist on his mp3 and put his headphones on, in a matter of minutes his eyes were closed and he was sound-asleep.

* * *

"Hey, William, wake-up." Someone was tapping on his shoulder. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes before opening them. Luca had moved from his seat across from him and was now sitting beside him. "We're almost there."

Sure enough, the meadow had disappeared and they were now riding through a city. The train rumbled on the tracks as it quickly made it's way past the tall, grey buildings. William pulled out his headphones and stopped his mp3 while getting up. He gave a loud groan as he stretched, he swore he heard the click of bones as he rotated his neck and sound was clearly heard when he stretched to grab his luggage from the holding place above. How it had gotten up there, William didn't know, but he suspected it was Luca.

"We are now arriving at Stelmens Station, please exit to your right." The conductor's voice crackled over the speakers. Luca grabbed his belongings as well, and the two exited the train as soon as the doors opened. The smell of gasoline entered William's nostrils even before he took his first step outside the train station. The city was bustling with the high-notes of car honks, and low-notes of rumbling buses. It was far livelier than he remembered it to be, and even though he had a natural distaste for noise of any sort, William couldn't help but smile at the feeling of nostalgia that washed over him.

"Wow, I forgot what it's like to be in a city after living in the suburbs for so long." Luca laughed. He pulled out a familiar looking paper, William leaned over and saw that it was the same green-blue Raira pamphlet they had received a few years back.

"Let's see, according to this map, the campus should be... that way." The brunet pointed to the west and quickly folded up the pamphlet before stuffing it in his pockets. William nodded and picked up his luggage as he followed his friend. They had trouble moving through the busy city with all their bags. More than once, Luca and William were still in the middle of the street when the light changed, which caused them to be on the receiving end of a long string of curses from angry drivers.

"Well the same to you!" Luca shouted to a passing car as they just finished crossing the street. William stifled a laugh as he watched his friend mutter under his breath. They were now near the out skirts of the city and William smiled when he saw the gates of the Academy coming into view.

At the gates, the two presented their working papers, the guard nodded and opened the gates. A slight creaking sound followed the gates as they moved and William winced at the sound and shot the security guard a look, as if he was the one to blame for the noise.

"Ah, there you two are!" A woman wearing a gray suit and pencil skirt walked up to them, judging by her tone of voice. William could tell she wasn't very happy.

"Mr. Mikhail and Mr. Ikarus, I presume? I'm Ms. Nelhart. You two are very late, the opening ceremony is just about to start!" She said with irritation in her voice. She stuffed a set of keys into each of their hands before giving out a sigh. "Hurry and put your belongings away and make your way to the auditorium afterwards."

She shot them a glare before leaving them. William shrugged and left Luca to go to the west, where the Corvus dorm was. Luca sighed to himself before heading to his own dorm. It was only a fifteen minute walk before he reached his home for the next nine months. The dorms was two stories and quite wide, Luca smiled at the sight of it took a few minutes too look at it before he unlocked and opened the front door.

The smell of a freshly cleaned room greeted him and his smile grew even wider when he saw that the lounge had barely changed since he was here. The flooring was still a dark green floor carpet-tiling, there were two couches and an armchair positioned so that they all faced the TV, and from the corner of his left eye, Luca saw that the old kitchen and dining room were still there.

He went to his room, which was the room farthest down the hallway to the right of the entrance. His room was simple, with only a chair, desk, bed, dresser, and closet. Luca knew that he was already late but took a minute to move the chair over to the desk and open the curtains on the window. Once he finished that, he left the room and began a sprint to the auditorium.

Luca arrived just as the headmaster began his speech, and quietly inched to the side so that he could reach the stage without drawing much attention.

"As we begin a new school year, I'd like to start off with a quote. 'Those who search for themselves... are no-one as long as the search continues. It isn't emptiness, but limitless potential... It means the seeker can be anything he or she wishes.' This means, that you students, who's futures are undetermined have the potential to be anything you set your minds to."

"Luca over here!" A voice hissed, he turned and saw William signalling him from a door to the side of the stage. The brunet quickly shuffled over and entered the door, closing it as quietly as he could. Backstage with them was a girl with spiky brown hair, and glasses covering her brown eyes. Next to her was a tall male with black hair, and amber eyes.

"Now, I'd like to introduce our new dorm-heads for the Cygnus, Corvus, and Columba dorms. Ah, Luca Mikhail, William Ikarus, Maize Tyreen, and Axel Eberhart." The headmaster motioned for the four to come on stage and Luca froze for a minute. William walked up first, with the boy, who Luca assumed was Axel following behind him. Maize raised an eye brow at Luca, obviously expecting him to go before her.

"Oh, sorry." Luca cried out, he rushed onto stage with Maize after him. From the stage, Luca saw a large amount of students sitting in the auditorium. None of them were in uniform, so there were a variety of colors forming the sea of people.

"Mr. Ikarus here will be dorm head of the Corvus dorm, Mr. Mikhail will be heading the Cygnus dorm, last but not least Mr. Eberhart and Ms. Tyreen will be co-heads of the Columba dorm." The headmaster looked at the four with a smile and Luca felt his nervousness fade a bit.

"Yes, now, if you'll all head towards your respective dorms. Those in the Cygnus, Corvus, and Columba dorms please stay here." After most of the students filed out, there were only fifteen students left with us. Luca's eyes traveled through the group of the students, his heart was ramming against his chest as he tried to figure out which five students he would be in charge of.

"Nick Freezer, Olivia Rawthrin, Timo Hadewell, Kaetic Hexen, and Jason Ervek. Mr. Ikarus will bring you to your dorm." The headmaster said in his hoarse voice. William nodded and he leapt off the stage. He stretched a bit and scratched his head before leading his students outside.

"Let's see here... Orion Phyre, Lucy Gray, Junpei Kirman, Dominic Cole, and Rein Yukimura; follow Mr. Mikhail, he will bring you to your dorms." The headmaster handed Luca his student's documents and gave him a smile. Luca gulped and waved good-bye at the last two dorm heads before getting off the stage and motioning for the students to follow him. Luca could feel nervous sweat rolling down his neck as he led the gaggle of students to their new dorm.

While he walked, he took time to look over the papers he was handed. The first one of the group was Dominic Cole. Luca picked his head up from the papers to look around for the male on the picture he was given. Pale, long brown hair, and lots of jewelry. Dominic was chatting near the front of the group with a girl who had her brown-hair tied in a bun. However, it seemed like Dominic was doing most of the talking, for the girl's eyes never seemed to settle on him. They wandered to stare at a particularly interesting cloud, then they moved on to an oddly shaped rock, and so forth.

Luca identified her as Lucy Gray, who's profile was placed under Dominic's for alphabetical purposes. Luca noted that for the medical portion of the document, it listed ADHD which explained her lack of attention and focus. As his attention drifted from the papers and back to his group, he suddenly became aware of two voices talking loud and excitedly with each other.

"Yeah, I took karate for a few years." A boy said. His blue-eyes gained a certain gleam as he began talking about his past experiences during his karate lessons.

"You know, I'm a bit of a fighter myself." The girl added, shadow-boxing a bit to emphasize her point. The two continued enthusiastically talking about their strengths and styles. Luca flipped through the papers and saw that both students, Junpei Kirman and Reinforce Yukimura, listed combat as a talent.

His last student, Orion Phyre, was a short male, with blond-silver hair. Instead of engaging others in conversation, he walked at the absolute back of the group, with a one-foot radius distance from everyone else. Luca wondered if any of the other students acknowledged his presence.

"Alright, we're here!" Luca announced, making a grand gesture at the dorm once he had stopped the group. Taking out the set of keys from before, he unlocked the front door and led his group inside. Some quiet 'oohs' and 'ahs' were exhaled when they took sight of the lounge and Luca beamed with pride, as if the lounge was his child earning praise from others.

"Alright, boys, you sleep in the rooms to the right. Girls, your rooms are upstairs." Luca directed, giving each student a key.

"Aw, that's no fun..." Rein pouted.

"Wait, are we allowed to decorate our rooms however we want?" Dominic asked. Luca looked at him funnily before checking the papers he was given.

"Uhh, as long as you can remove it. Posters are fine, and stuff." He answered. Dominic gave a nod, and left for his rooms. The other students took one last look around the lounge before picking up their bags and heading to their respective rooms. Luca was about to relax on the couch before he remembered something.

"Hey! After you're done unpacking, come back downstairs to introduce yourself!" Luca shouted.

* * *

William, in short, was not happy. After he had taken his group out of the auditorium and began to lead them to the Corvus dorm, Olivia had fallen asleep on him and William had to carry her all the way to the dorm. When he got to the dorm, he handed her off to to Nick Freezer, who voluntarily offered to hold her while William opened the door.

When he opened the door, set the auburn-haired girl down on a nearby couch. At exactly that moment, she woke up with a groan and when she found out that she had slept on a couch, she subsequently had an anxiety attack. Timo, who had secluded himself to the back of the group jumped into the at at the sudden outburst and Kaetic to burst into silent laughter as she tried to hide it in her hand.

"Why did you set me down on a couch? People sit on these things!" Olivia said, after recovering from her slight anxiety attack. Nick quickly apologized and let himself be instructed on the proper way to lay Olivia down, should she ever collapse again.

"If you guys don't be quiet, you're all sleeping outside." William threatened. The loud chatter had given him a migraine and he glared at all his students as they feel silent.

"Good, now, here are your keys." He yawned. Pulling five keys from his pocket, he tossed one to each of his students before giving a lazy hand waves to the rooms on the right.

"Wait, I thought girls slept at a different floor than guys." Nick chimed, pulling out a small campus rule book. He flipped a few pages before stopping and passing it around the group. They looked at William for further instructions, but during the time they spent looking over the rules, their dorm head had fallen asleep.

"Oh great, we get a lazy dorm head." Jason groaned, he gave a roll of his eyes to his dorm head before going to his room, Nick gave a small shrug before following after Jason and motioning for Timo to follow. Kaetic, cast a suspicious eye towards William, whom she swore had just lifted his eye a little. Discarding the thought as her imagination, she picked up her bags and ran up to the second floor to get the biggest room.

"Birds of a feather flock together." Olivia said in a sing-song voice. A wave of fatigue swept over her and she let out a yawn. Then, just like her fellow dorm mates, she decided to unpack her things and left the lounge, leaving William alone. When his students emptied the room, William opened one eye and smirked.

* * *

**Yes, that's our short little chapter two. We get to do character introductions next, oh joy. Right, so since school's starting up soon, expect less frequent updates. Okay, thanks for reading! **


	3. Rhyme and Reason Don't Always Mix

**Yes, another update. I should win a prize or something? Not, not really, I was joking. Well, here's our little chapter on character introductions and a few other details. Have fun with it.**

* * *

Inside the Cygnus dorm, it had only been a minute since the students had scattered to their dorm-rooms. Luca had begun to relax but his short second of rest was quickly interrupted by an almost-female scream. A crash followed, probably caused by someone dropping there belongings due to the sudden noise. A pair of feet ran down the stairs and Dominic was standing in front of Luca. He had a look of distaste on his face and was pinching the school uniform with two fingers; he held it as far away from him as he could, as if the clothes were some toxic material.

"What is THIS?" He asked, with a sound that sounded faintly like 'yuck', he tossed the uniform onto Luca's lap.

"It's your school uniform; you're required to wear it everyday." Luca replied, he tossed the blue-green outfit back to Dominic and gave him a smile.

"But it looks absolutely hideous! I mean, who mixes this moldy shade of green with ocean blue!? If I'm going to have to wear this thing, then I'm going to accessorize it." Dominic said, adding a 'humph' before returning to his room. Just as Dominic disappeared from view, the other four students came downstairs.

"Oh, you guys are done packing already? Great! Gather around, it's story sharing time." Audible groans could be heard from most of his students, but they complied anyways and reluctantly sat down. Reinforce, Junpei, and Lucy sat down on one of the couches while Orion chose to sit alone on the armchair.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Luca asked, he looked around and frowned when he only saw Junpei with his arm up. "Alright, Junpei, right? You can introduce yourself, tell some facts, and then your favorite pokémon."

"This kind of sounds like an interview." Lucy mused, her attention wasn't attention wasn't directed towards Junpei, but rather the carpet design on the floor.

"Okay, so my name is Junpei but you can call me Jun for short." He flashed the group a smile and waved his hand a bit. "I'm sixteen, uh, I love karate and my favorite pokémon, and well actually, I like all my Pokémon..."

Jun trailed off and spent several minutes in deep thought. "My preferred Pokémon in battle is... My Servine, Forest."

Luca started to slap and gave a look at his other three students to clap along. Rein joined in but Lucy was busy staring at the chandelier. Jun sat down in his previous and smiled sheepishly at Reinforce. She smiled back and Jun's grin widened a bit as she got up to speak next.

"Okay, I'm Rein and I love fights and stunts. That's basically it." She said, sitting down after she finished with her short introduction. Luca frowned at the lack of cooperation and motioned for her to get back up.

"What?"

"You have to say a bit more about yourself." Luca explained. "Or, you could let me read from your profile papers."

Rein narrowed her eyes at the threat; she obviously wasn't pleased with the fact that she was being pressured into doing something.

"Fine, I only have one pokémon, and it's my Mightyena, Fenrir." After the additional detail, she again returned to her seat.

"Okay, next, how abou-" Luca was cut off short by a scream from upstairs. He jumped from his seat and told his students to remain seated as he ran up to Dominic's room. Luca used his master key to unlock the boy's door before he ran inside. His eye's darted around the room for a sign of the auburn-haired student.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT ANOTHER PIMPLE!" Dominic shouted from the bathroom. Luca was about to rush into the bathroom, but after a second his brain processed what the boy had just screamed.

"That's what you were shouting about!?" Luca asked in disbelief, his voice rose in volume as his face reddened when he realized how easily he had panicked. The boy stepped out of his bathroom, looking quite depressed at the discovery of another blemish upon his face.

"It's a big deal." Dominic argued. Luca connected his palm to his face before dragging Dominic out of his room and into the lounge. When they got back, the students were snickering and Luca felt his face flush a deeper shade of red.

"All of you be quiet." Luca muttered. He sank into his chair with a sigh, and pointed at Lucy to stand up and talk about herself while he waited for his face to return to its original color. Lucy, in fact hadn't paid attention to a single world her dorm-mates had said. She was far more interested in the leaves that were falling off the trees outside. When she was unexpectedly called on, she jumped out of her seat with a yelp and looked at Luca.

"Go, talk about yourself." He groaned.

"Oh, uh, my name's Lucy, I have ADHD, and my first pokémon was a Caterpie. Her name is Leah and she's a Butterfree." Lucy said, her voice trailing off as she remembered the day she received her partner. Rein pulled Lucy back onto the couch and as soon as she sat down, Lucy snapped out of her nostalgia and sent everyone a smile. Luca gave a wry smile in return before pointing at Orion.

"Your turn." He said. Orion picked his head up from his knees and gave Luca three headshakes.

"Alright, fine." Luca gave in reluctantly. He was tired, and the slightest bit ticked. Orion smiled at the fact he didn't have to introduce himself before he got up and returned to his dorm-room.

"The rest of you, I say that we should do something. Meet me outside in an hour; we're going to have a campfire." Luca declared, not listening to the protests the students gave him. Luca rose from his seat and returned to his own dorm-room. He locked the door and moved over to the bathroom sink to splash his face with water.

"There's a rhyme and reason for everything, isn't there?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Corvus dorm, the students had completely disregarded their dorm-head (who was still feigning sleep in the lounge, mind you) and each of them went about doing their own things. After each student had put away their things and rearranged their rooms to their liking, they all gathered back in the lounge.

Jason looked at Nick, who looked at Kaetic, who looked at Timo, who looked at Olivia, who had fallen asleep where she was standing.

"So, uh, we're supposed to get to know each other." Nick pointed out awkwardly. He pulled out his freshman pamphlet, and flipped to the part which was titled, 'A New Year, New Faces: How to Survive Your First Year at Raira!'

"You actually read that thing?" Olivia asked, suddenly waking up from her short nap. Nick nodded his head stiffly, and Kaetic snickered at his mute response.

"Right, I don't think anyone should go without reading it." Nick said proudly, he carefully returned the pamphlet into his bag before he gave the group a smile.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Timo muttered quietly. With no dorm-head to lead them, there were basically fish out of water. The five students exchanged a few more glances; that was until Jason, tired of the monotonous staring broke the awkward silence.

"How about we all head off for a little exploration in the forest?" He suggested. Instead of looking at each other now, all eyes were directed at Jason's bold suggestion. Nick shook his head fiercely and dived into his bag to once again pull out the student pamphlet. However, his arm was grabbed by Kaetic, who had taken interest in Jason's proposition.

"Alright, but, what if we get lost?" Nick argued after he had made Kaetic release her grip.

"Simple, we send up a signal using our pokémon, but I don't think we'll get lost." Jason explained simply. Kaetic nodded in agreement, Timo shrugged, and Olivia lazily moved her head back in forth. Against a majority vote, Nick sighed before he reluctantly agreed as well. With no objections left, the five grabbed their pokeballs and exited the building. However, before the door was closed fully, a single black sneaker stopped the door.

The forest that surrounded the dorm had literally rained leaves. The path they were walking on was completely covered with leaves and the trees continued to drop them; every few seconds, the students had to shake their head to rid themselves of the foliage.

Inside their little group, Jason and Nick were in the front with Kaetic, Olivia, and Timo in the rear. It was well past noon, and the sun was had begun to fall. The combination of this with the autumn leaves elicited a few 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the students. However, after ten minutes of walking they grew bored, very bored.

"Right, now that we've taken our walk, what should we do?" Olivia yawned. They had stopped walking to rest for a bit and she chose to sit down on a large rock.

"Hm, I can't believe it's so quiet. We haven't even seen a Pidgey." Timo noted. It was indeed unusually quiet; normally the Kricketots would be chirping at this time, but the forest was silent.

Kaetic, who had begun to doze off snapped out of her stupor when she heard something... Heavy footsteps and the crinkling of leaves.

"Hey, guys, do you hear that?" She asked in a hushed voice. The only one who even noticed she said something was Timo.

"What'd you say?"

"Guys, I think I heard something." She repeated, this time a little louder. She ignored the strange looks her dorm-mates gave her and held a finger to her mouth. Everyone was quiet and that's when they heard crack from a branch being snapped in half.

"Okay, maybe we should start heading back now." Nick said quietly while backing away from the source of the noise. Contrarily, Jason grabbed for a pokeball and enlarged it as he waited for the Pokémon to show itself.

"What are you doing?" Nick hissed.

"This is the most interesting thing that has happened all day!" He replied nonchalantly. Before Nick could protest further, Jason had sent out his Starmie and called for a Hydro Pump attack. It passed a bush and it rattled a bit as the intense force of the water struck it.

Suddenly, soaking wet Shiftry burst from the bush, looking rather agitated. Its eyes were narrowed into a harsh glare that was focused on the five students. The five began to back away, but before they could get far enough, the Shiftry had sent a barrage of Seed Bombs towards them. They managed to dodge the attack, but in doing so the Seed Bombs hit a tree behind them.

As the explosion rattled the tree, a Honchkrow and Murkrow flew out, both looking equally agitated, not at the Shiftry, but at the teenagers. The birds swooped down and caused the group to scatter, with Timo and Olivia running in one direction, and Jason (who hastily recalled his Starmie), Kaetic, and Nick in the other.

The Shiftry stood for a second before it gave chase to Nick's group and the two crow Pokémon took off in pursuit of Timo and Kaetic.

The duo ran as fast as their legs could carry them as the crows began attacking them. The Murkrow was constantly diving down and pulling off Brave Bird attacks while the Honchkrow blasted Heat Waves at them. Timo reached to his belt for a pokeball, but he jerked his hand away when the Murkrow dived down again.

"These things are insane; they won't even let us reach for our pokeballs!" Kaetic complained, with a hint of a whine.

"I think we should regroup with the others." Timo called out to Kaetic. The girl nodded and the two made a sharp turn to the left. The birds were thrown off at the sudden change but were quickly able to adjust their wings and they were back on the trail of the students in a matter of seconds.

Jason, Nick, and Olivia; however, were not so lucky. The Shiftry that was chasing them was aggressive. It never relented on its attacks, alternating between Seed Bombs and quick Sucker Punches.

The trio barely had time to dodge attacks, let alone pull out their pokeballs. With no opportunity to defend themselves, the students could only continue their mad dash back to the dorm.

As they ran, Nick turned his head to see where the Shiftry was, but in this brief moment, he crashed into another person.

"Owwww!"

"Yeah, I don't feel that great either." Nick replied sarcastically. After he rubbed his head to make sure he didn't acquire a concussion, he stood up and helped Kaetic up.

"Where have you guys been?" Timo asked, running up from behind Kaetic.

"We were trying to avoid being attacked by that evil Shiftry, where have _you_been?" Jason answered simply before he repeated the question.

"Dodging a pair of coo-coo crows." Kaetic said, laughing at her little bird pun. Nick rolled his eyes but the reunited students didn't have that much time to catch up, for the Shiftry had caught up with them, followed by the Honchkrow and Murkrow.

The angry pokémon sent angry growls at the teenagers as they slowly closed in on them.

"All right, I think they've had enough" A voice called out. The three pokémon were captured in a red light before the dark-types disappeared into their respective pokeballs. Five heads turned to a rustling bush and everyone booed, shouted, and groaned when they saw their dorm-head step out.

"Now, did you learn your lesson about going into the forest alone?" William asked with a smile.

* * *

The Columba dorm-students were gathered around a campfire, slowly roasting their marshmallows in silence. Said silence was broken when several screams were heard from the forest. Maize rolled her eyes; she had concluded that the scream came from some foolish students who wandered into the forest.

"Well, that was awkward." Axel chuckled. Only two people nodded in agreement. However, one girl in particular smiled brightly at his comment.

"Well, at least we know that they're alive and not dead." The girl said, her grin stretched from one cheek to another and Axel couldn't help but nod at her comment.

"That could've been a scream of death, Genevieve." Maize commented, she patted the girl on the head; Genevieve just gave her an odd look.

"I always look on the bright side of life." Genevieve replied with another dazzling smile.

Everyone sitting around her stared at the optimistic girl, as if she came from a different planet. Their brief moment of awkward staring was interrupted by Luca and the Cygnus students sitting down around the campfire with them.

Luca presented a bag of skewers and marshmallows to the Columba dorm who gratefully took the food. The five students took seats on the ground, but when Luca tried to sit on a log, he promptly rolled off of it and landed head first.

"Are you okay?" Maize asked, she got up from her seat and walked over to Luca to help him. The Cygnus dorm-head took her hand and got up while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's making me cry." He replied with a smile, trying to invoke sympathy from the group he was with.

"No it's not." She deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. Luca scratched his head sheepishly, before he sat down on his log again, this time not falling.

The thirteen people sat around the fire for a few seconds of silence before Rein broke it, "so, why are we out here again?"

All the students shrugged and looked at their dorm-heads for an answer.

"We're supposed to get to know each other." Axel stated in matter-of-fact tone. The students nodded but remained silent nonetheless.

Maize sighed at the dead attempt of trying to bond with the students; she reluctantly pulled out the bag of marshmallows from and skewered one before sticking it in the thick of the fire. Everyone mirrored her action and soon they were chewing on browned marshmallows.

William and the Corvus students joined them, all of them looking a bit worse for wear, besides William who was smiling cheerfully and even whistling. Everyone spread out a bit to accompany for six more people, William sat beside Luca on his log while his students squeezed in between the Cygnus and Columba students.

"Where have you guys been?" Luca asked William. The black-haired boy pointed to the forest as he grabbed a marshmallow and tossed it into his mouth.

"Oh, so _you guys _were the ones in the forest!" A boy with blonde-hair piped up, Nick nodded but his dorm-mates denied that fact.

"Nathan, you're so blunt." Another girl laughed.

"And you're so not, Sapphy-go-lucky." Nathan retorted sarcastically. The girl's eye twitched a bit before she pulled out a plastic wok toy from her bag and hit the blonde over the head with it.

"My name's Tristan! Not Sapphy-go lucky!" She yelled as she continued to beat the boy with her model wok. Nathan didn't seem to mind at all and just continued to snicker as she attacked him. The other students cracked up into laughter at the comedic sight and they even split into factions to cheer the two on.

The small skirmish ended when William and Axel separated the two and Maize confiscated Tristan's wok.

"Alright, now that that's been settled, how about we tell horror stories?" Luca suggested, clasping his hands together.

"Isn't that a bit Trainer School?" Dominic asked.

"Well too bad, we're doing it anyway." Luca replied, he began clapping despite the collective groans of all the students. "Okay, William, tell us a story."

"Wait, what? Why do I have to do it?" He protested. Luca rolled his eyes at William's work ethics, if something didn't need to be done he won't do it.

"Because, I can't tell horror stories."

"Oh, fine..."

* * *

**Next chapter will be entirely the horror story, yeah... Sorry for the delay, school's been as annoying as always. Oh, I apologize for the awfulness of this chapter. Well, see you soon!**


	4. Horror Story, or Not?

**Okay, so simple note! The horror story is in italics while the main dialogue and other crap is in normal text! That's it, enjoy! Oh, and I meant for this to be updated on Halloween, but I lost power for a few days, sorry!**

* * *

_One night, on a rather cloudy night, a girl left her home, The Pokemon Mansion. It had always been her dream to explore, however, her parents forbade her from going outside too often._

"Oh, the Pokemon Mansion, that place is beautiful." Dominic chimed.

"Wait a second here, is this a horror story or is this an adventure tale?" Olivia inquired. Everyone looked at her as she spoke up, they had all been wondering the same thing to varying degrees; except for Timo who thought the opening was a rather classic tale of telling a horror story and didn't mind at all.

"I'm not a good storyteller," William replied defensively, "besides, I've only just started. So calm down. Now, where was I?"

"I believe you were telling us she didn't leave her house too often because of her parents." Nick reminded helpfully.

"Oh, right!"

_She had snuck past the house-servants and had all her belongings in a single bag. Slowly, she passed the ominous looking statues in her yard, past the front gates, and out of her family estate. Once outside, she slowly headed north, into Hearthome City. The city was dark and quiet, with only the sound of her footsteps in the air. _

"Um, can we get to the scary parts?" Nathan asked, "there are scary parts, aren't there?"

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of bored." Tristan agreed. The small campfire circle became animated over small talk and Luca swore he saw a vein pop out of William's head as his best friend shouted at all the students to be quiet so he could continue.

"Someone has a temper." Maize quipped, shooting the dark-haired boy a look. Axel nodded in agreement as he watched the glaring competition between his co-head and the head of the Corvus dorm. A student on the Columba side shifted his baseball cap to watch his co-head and the Corvus head.

"Oh, you finally decided to pay attention, Brett?" Axel mused, the usually quiet student of his nodded as he took of his cap to fix his flattened hair.

"Well, I couldn't sleep with all the noise." Brett muttered.

"William, the story!" Luca reminded. William let out a sigh before he dropped his glare and resuming with the story everyone had decided was barely worth their time.

_The city's quiet unsettled the girl, but she continued on. She exited Hearthome using the east exit and found herself on Route 209. The empty route frightened her more than the dark city, despite the fact it wasn't completely silent. The winds billowed and tossed dead leaves into the air, the girl shivered, she hadn't anticipated that it would be this cold. She held herself to stay warm and dug her face into her scarf, but that was when she saw it..._

"Saw what!?" Genevieve asked loudly, she had taken a sudden interest in the story, it reminded her of a manga she had read awhile ago. The opinion's of the other students varied; some such as Jason and Lucy were not paying, instead they entertained themselves with other things. Jason with his pokeballs and Lucy gazed into the crackling flames with wonder in her eyes. Nick, Nathan, Dominic, Tristan, and Olivia (who was surprisingly still awake) were all listening intently, but they did not voice their interest. The other students were more interested in roasting their food than the actual tale.

"Shhh!" Luca shushed, Maize rolled her eyes as William cleared his throat.

_It was a crumbling mound, remnants of a tower. She recalled it from the books she had studied inside the mansion, it was the Hallowed Tower. No one knows its true purpose, all the books said that it never sees any use and was destroyed for an unknown reason. The girl couldn't help but be drawn to the tower, it was as if the hole in the mound of rocks was drawing her in. She soon found herself bending over and looking into it, the darkness was drawing her in, she heard a laugh. She felt someone behind her, she wanted to scream but no sound came out as she was pushed into the dark abyss._

Jun began clutching his log tightly, trying to prevent himself from looking too scared. Rein who sat next to him looked vaguely interested, she was flipping her hair back and forth when the story began but she had stopped. Timo and Orion were huddled together, with the meek Orion listening to the whispers of the other student.

Kaetic sat the farthest from the fire, and she couldn't help but look off into the distance as a quite howl went through the air. It was oddly chilly as well, she noted. This brought William's tale to mind and she found herself despite the eerie atmosphere that surrounded the group.

_The girl woke up underground, her body was bruised, but surprisingly nothing was broken._

"OBJECTION!"

The story was stopped abruptly by that shout and everyone turned their head towards the person who shouted it, Tristan. Her pointer finger was directed at William and she had a gleeful smile on her face.

"Yes...?" Axel asked.

"It is impossible for someone to fall down a hole like that and not have any broken or sprained body parts!" She declared loudly.

"HOLD IT!" This shout came from Nathan who now also had his finger pointed out at William.

"What is it now?" Maize groaned, the loud voices of her two students gave her a headache and she was now rubbing her temples furiously to try and ease the pain.

"Also, if she fell in head first, she should be dead!" Nathan pointed out, sending a knowing smile to Tristan who smiled back.

"NOT SO FAST!" Everyone face-palmed at the third shout, this time from William. He made a few 'tut' sounds before shaking his head at the two teenagers.

"If you let me finish my story, you'll see that everything will be explained." The Corvus head said calmly, he motioned for the two students to sit back down and they did so, albeit reluctantly. He sent them a mocking smile before sitting down himself and continuing.

_Her bag had managed to break her fall slightly, however its contents were crushed beyond recognition. The girl discarded the package as she stood up and dusted herself off. She was in what appeared to be an underground tunnel, only the sound of dripping water was heard as she looked around. There was a single exit viable exit out, she had to travel through the tunnel._

_It was pitch black and she had to feel her way through, after a few minutes of walking she noticed a change. Her food no longer made soft thumping sounds, instead they were sharp. She was now standing on concrete. Just as she noticed the change several light appeared, they were candles._

"Candles can light themselves now?" Jason snorted, of course the moment he decided to listen a bit he heard an impossible event. _  
_

"Obviously it was a Litwick." Nick said, pulling out his pokedex and displaying an image of the small ghost and fire-type pokemon.

"Can't you guys be quiet until I finish?" William sighed, his already short temper had significantly dropped due to all the interruptions. How did he get himself in this mess again? Oh, right, it was Luca. William sent his friend a glare who returned a sheepish smile and a silent apology.

_With the illumination of the candles, the girl was able to make out a staircase. She let out a sigh of relief before climbing the stairs. However, instead of leading her outside, the stairs brought her up into what appeared to be a cemetery. The marble tombstones were a faded grey color, and the atmosphere that came with the sight sent chills down the girl's spine. _

_As she walked past the graves; she heard a voice. It was calling her name, 'Melissa' over and over. Something cold gripped her gut, her knees began shaking yet she found herself still moving forward. Past the tombstones was another staircase and she continued her ascent._

The campfire group grew silent again, no one was tapping their foot, or whispering to their neighbors. The silence was like a blanket that wrapped over everyone, even the usually chatty students stopped to listen. Dominic had stopped twiddling with his shirt and Lucy wasn't spacing out as she usually was. William scanned across the group and was satisfied that none of them spoke during the pause.

_As she kept climbing the tower, the voice grew in volume, until it was almost deafening. Several times during her ascent, she felt someone tapping her left shoulder and every time she turned the feeling disappeared. However, on some occasions she was able to catch glimpses of a white hand._

_When she reached the top of the tower, both the voice and feeling disappeared. In the center of the room she was in there was a single tombstone. When she took a single footstep towards it, the ground beneath her feet trembled and a rotting arm shot out from beneath the tombstone._

_The girl let out a shriek of terror as a second arm popped up from the ground. Soon an entire torso was above ground. Her mind told her to flee, but her feet were paralyzed and she could not. Then something pushed her, as she fell, she saw a white hand. The rotting corpse grabbed her body as it fell to the ground; the girl let out another piercing shriek but it fell upon deaf ears as the body dragged her underground, back into his tomb. The Lost Tower and Hallowed Tower, some say they are haunted, but others theorize they are remains. Remains of the Pokemon Tower which was torn down many years ago._

William ended his tale and just as he did a howl and whimpering cry pierced the silence causing several students to jump up from their seats. Rein and Jun had leaned closer to each other during the duration of the story and now that it was over, both of them quickly separated with varying shades of red on their faces. Luca had been biting his thumb but quickly stopped when he noticed the faces he got. Nathan and Tristan exchanged a few nervous glances, the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town was famous for its ghosts and they heard quite a few stories involving death about the purple tower.

"Well, I think that's all for today." Luca said, he motioned for his students to follow him and they were all but hesitant to leave. Olive, Dominic, Jun, Rein, and Orion scurried after their dorm head and the Corvus and Columba students left soon after. The quiet that settled over the group continued until they returned to the dorm and settled into the lounge.

"That story was pretty weird." Olive said, tired of the silence.

"Well, it was a horror story. I've heard a lot of Lavender Town tales, and most of them are more gruesome than that." Rein commented. Orion nodded hastily in agreement, Luca raised his eyebrow at the boy, it wasn't often that Orion responded.

"Hm, I think I've read a few things called Creepypastas on Lavender Town." Dominic mused as he recalled the writings.

"Well, it's getting late and you guys have classes tomorrow, I think it's high time you guys got to bed." Luca stated, the younger teenagers got the message and the students cleaned themselves and got dressed for bed quickly and efficiently and bid a few quick good nights. As Luca crawled into his bed, he couldn't get his mind off the story William told and the cry that followed after it. A prank played by his friend, or perhaps just a coincidence? He did not know.

* * *

**Sorry for the rather lame chapter, I can't do horror stories at all. Welp, I'm sorry this chapter is late but it was uninspired and I had a lack of power. Review if you want, and see you next time!**


	5. The First Day

**Well look, I forgot to update... again. I apologize, if anything, you can blame my math teacher for giving me an eighty. Well, enough about that, here's your long-awaited chapter! Lots of credit belongs to John Green for having awesome book lines and quotes.**

* * *

In the dorm of the Cygnus students, everyone was hustling and bustling in an attempt to get ready for their first day of classes... if only it were that easy. However, life is not like that, and life was being especially difficult for Luca today. As the sun began to rise from the horizon, Luca's alarm woke him up unceremoniously and rather abruptly. The brunet tumbled off his bed, tangled within his comforter and he took five minutes wrestling with the warm and rather soft blanket-snake that was trying to smother him before finally getting on his feet.

"Wake up everyone!" The dorm head shouted, as he tossed his defeated foe back onto the bed and ran outside his room. However, no one seemed to hear Luca, or if they did they were simply ignoring him. The Cygnus dorm head groaned before knocking loudly on the nearest door, which was Junpei's. A drawled groan came from inside and the sound of slippers shuffling followed, after a minute of continuous knocking, Junpei emerged from his room.

"IF ALL OF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Luca shouted again, Junpei winced at the volume; his ears still sensitive from sleep, although the fact that Luca was standing so close to him could have contributed to his pain.

Screams of anger, frustration, and tiredness echoed (not to mention some very colorful insults towards Luca) filled the halls as the students woke up one-by-one. Orion was the one student who didn't whine, although you could easily tell he was tired from his eyes.

Junpei retreated to his room, mumbling about how Luca was crazy and how it was too early in the morning to plot bloody deaths. After they finished cursing Luca, the Cygnus students slowly emerged from their rooms to get poorly funded school breakfast foods. Orion and Lucy settle for oats and both of them had to put an unorthodox amount of milk into the bowl to drown out the bad taste of those poor grains, Lucy found the pieces of cereal that stayed afloat very interesting and spent quite some time moving them around in the liquid until they formed shapes. Junpei and Rein both settled for a slice of whole-wheat toast since the school deemed white bread as unhealthy.

Luca did a quick headcount and noticed that Dominic was missing from the table. He let out a sound which seemed to be a gargled mixture of a groan and grunt before walking up the stairs to the boy's room.

Luca knocked on the solid wooden door and impatiently tapped his right foot as he waited for a response.

"Just a minute!" Dominic called out, the sound of fabric rubbing against each other, the click of a button, and finally the zip of a zipper was heard before the teen opened the door. His room was covered in a plethora of fabric, thread, needles, and various accessories; almost as if a tornado had targeted only a sweatshop and blew all their materials into Dominic's room.

"Morning!" Dominic greeted cheerily as he exited his room and closed the door. Despite only having spent a few minutes of the day awake, Luca wanted to just throw himself back in bed and sleep his stress away. However, the large grandfather clock in the lounge rang eight times and Luca rushed all of his students out of their dorm with milk mustaches and half-eaten toast in their mouth.

"Thank God, they're gone." Luca sighed, he shut the door and slumped down to the floor in exhaustion. If this was what every morning would feel like, his sanity would be in the negative digits by the time summer came around.

On the other side of campus, the Corvus students found it much easier to ignore their dorm head when morning came. Namely because William was still asleep in his bedroom by the time Nick woke up. The teenager quickly got dressed in his uniform, all he could think of was how late they were going to be. After finishing the knot on his tie, Nick went to William's door and knocked on it three times. Surprisingly, the black-haired male did not sleep through all three knocks. He opened up the door, still in his pajama pants and t-shirt.

"What do you want, Nick?" William asked, stifling a yawn with one hand and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the other.

"Um, I think it's your job to wake us up every morning." William yawned again, and closed the door on his student's face. Nick knocked again and William came out fully dressed in a black shirt and jeans.

"Alright, alright, let's go." William said, annoyance clearly heard in his voice. He was in no mood to yell, then again he wasn't in the mood to walk up to each door to personally wake up each of his students. The two ideas wrestled in his mind a bit before he decided that waking them up one by one would be more efficient, couldn't have them falling back to sleep; especially Olive.

Jason was William's first victim, with only two knocks the tall brunet opened the door. He sent William and Nick a glare before nodding his head and returning to his room. The sound of clothes ruffling could be heard and after two minutes Jason came out wearing his casual clothing and made a run.

"Uh, no, uniform." William stated, he caught Jason's collar and pulled him back. William gave him a disapproving look and a head shake. William released the boy and Jason groaned before closing the door to change again.

"Well, that's one." Nick said as he followed William down the hall.

"Why are you shadowing me?" William asked, he knocked on Timo's door and the boy opened it before Nick could respond. Timo stepped into the hallway and shivered, he wasn't wearing a shirt only sweatpants.

"Uh, is it morning already?" He asked, Nick nodded and Timo's face reddened and he mumbled a quick 'thank you' before ducking back inside his room. William and Nick exchanged a glance before shrugging and returning on their quest to wake up the others. With all the male students awake, the duo went upstairs to the second floor where the girls slept.

Nick was slightly embarrassed being on the girl's floor, William however was unfazed and knocked on Kaetic's door. No response and William took out his master key to open the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked and Kaetic wasn't inside the room.

"It looks like she left already." William thought out loud, he closed the door and locked it. Nick was knocking on Olive's door, but the only replies he got were in the form of snores. When William rejoined him, the Corvus dorm head took out his master key and stuck it in the lock.

"Hm...?" William twisted the key and jiggled it, but the door wouldn't budge. Was the lock broken?

"What's the matter, is the door broken?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm just wrestling with the door knob!" William replied sarcastically. After a few more tries, William gave up and pulled the key out from the door. He motioned for Nick to step back, William pulled out a pokeball and tossed it in the air. William's Bisharp appeared in a flash of light and it didn't even need the order before cleaving the door to bits.

"Uh, are you sure it was okay to do that?" Nick deadpanned.

"The people who run the school are probably richer than Arceus, I think they can afford a new door." William answered. Olive who had woken up after he door was destroyed had a bewildered look on her face. She got up and put her hands on the waistline of her Mareep pajama pants.

"I get it, I have to wake up. Can you leave so I can change?" William and Nick both nodded and left before the girl could throw something at them.

* * *

Surprisingly, the entirety of the Cygnus dorm was able to reach their first period class without being marked late. Save for Dominic, who's first class happened to be on the tenth floor of the school building. Also, because he didn't want to run (this would put him under physical strain, which would cause him to sweat, which would drip onto his shirt, which would cause stains, which would be absolutely unacceptable) he arrived to class a full ten minutes late. When Dominic finally made it to his class, he noticed Kaetic sitting in the back of the room; she was dressed in a boy's uniform which threw him off for a second but he greeted her with a dazzling smile and wave.

As Dominic made his way to the back of the room, he tripped and fell headfirst towards the floor. The question 'why am I falling?' was the first and last to cross Dominic's mind as he began his descent. Was it a sudden increase in gravity? Or perhaps a Psychic-type manipulated his mind so he would take a faulty step. Maybe the universe just hated him today. No-let's not be stupid, the unfortunate fall of Dominic probably had something to do with the fact that some idiotic kid was sticking his foot out.

The loud thump sound that resounded when Dominic's head became friends with the floor caught the attention of the teacher who had previously been reading an art magazine.

"Are you okay?" The lady asked, her heels making a clip-like sound as she stood and moved to where Dominic was sprawled out.

"I think I have a concussion." Dominic stated, holding his head in his right hand while trying to grasp onto a table with his left. Kaetic got out of her chair and grabbed Dominic's free arm to support him.

"I think it would be best if you went to the nurse's office."

"No, it's fine ma'am. I know the symptoms of a concussion, I'll be fine in my own room." Dominic said, he meant for the tone of the voice to be reassuring and calm, but the words came out slurred as if he drank three cans of beer before stepping into the classroom.

"I think I would feel better if the nurse gave her opinion, Kaetic would you please take him to the nurse?" Kaetic nodded and slowly moved as Dominic's support as he hobbled out. With her (supposed) professional nursing license, the school nurse was able to diagnose Dominic with -get this- a concussion.

"It would be best for you to go back to your room and get some rest, would you be a dear to bring him back to his room?" The nurse asked; Kaetic nodded and led Dominic out, all the while Dominic was muttering 'that's what I said' over and over under his breath.

Kaetic went over to the Columba dorms (dragging Dominic all the while), it being the closest to the school grounds. Axel greeted her with a warm hello, not questioning the fatigued and disoriented boy on her shoulders.

"Can I leave him here?" She asked, Axel motioned to the couch and Kaetic set him down gently; Dominic let out a groan as he slumped and drifted off into sleep as Kaetic quietly thanked the dorm-head and left.

"Why is there no coffee in this dorm...?" Maize grumbled, cabinets and shelves were recklessly opened up in her quest for instant coffee. Axel merely shrugged as he stirred his own mug of tea, tea being one of the few things he could make correctly without burning something.

"There's no need to throw a fit, at least all the kids got to class on time." Axel said, Maize mumbled a quick 'whatever' under her breath. It was true, Tristan was whistling semi-happily in her composition class, she would've been whistling more merriously if she wasn't sitting between Nathan and Jason. The former was poking her arm relentlessly while Jason was muttering battle strategies under his breath for the battle class later in the day.

The professor walked in carrying a large binder which he unceremoniously dropped onto his desk, the weight of the binder created a powerful 'bang' noise that woke up several half-asleep students.

"Welcome to my composition class," the man hacked, his voice was hoarse and he drank a large gulp from a water bottle he pulled from his desk. He cleared his throat before continuing, "to start off the school year I would like you to write a piece so I can get a feel of your characters. You may work in groups or by yourselves, you have until the end of the period, begin."

As soon as he finished, students literally leapt out of their seats to seek out their friends. Tristan looked at Nathan who had stopped poking her when the professor walked in.

"Do you wanna work together?" Tristan asked, Nathan simply shrugged but Jason was still too busy muttering. The two left him to his devices and they began working on a piece of paper that Tristan pulled out. They began discussing characters first, needless to say they were stuck at a stalemate in the first five or so minutes.

"The main character should be part Skitty." Nathan stated simply with a nonchalant shrug. That habit of his, shrugging of shoulders irritated Tristan, how could he be so relaxed all the time!?

"No, that would be really weird, a normal teenager would be fine." She replied, scratching out the part on the paper which said 'Skitty-person'. Her partner ignored her and proceeded to right down 'Skitty-person' once more, which Tristan crossed out and so forth. Jason, having finally decided on his team and strategy for his battle class, settled himself on a chair between the two writers. They didn't so much as acknowledge his presence, too absorbed in their own argument.

"You could make her a human by day and were-Skitty by night."

"NO!" The two collectively shouted.

"You have five-minutes!" The professor announced. Jason looked around him and saw two or so pages of text written by other students. Then he looked at the nearly empty paper that was supposed to be their's. Still locked in their argument, Nathan and Tristan did not notice when Jason took the paper sitting between them and began writing.

"Why should the main character be part-Skitty in the first place!?"

"One, because she is awesome. Two, it's a writing class so Wynaut?"

"Did you just pokepun me?"

"Yes!"

"Why!?"

"Because you're a Gastly person!"

"Stop that!"

"Times-up!" Jason dropped the pen just as the professor called for the class to stop and proudly looked at the paragraph he wrote. A bell rang and the teacher ushered his class out the door, collecting their papers before they left. Tristan, Nathan and Jason exchanged a nervous glance and handed in their paper, running out the door before the professor could question them about its length.

The professor shrugged to himself at their strangeness and simply stuffed the papers he had received into his briefcase before leaving the room. The next teacher walked in and began writing math equations on the board.

Genevieve walked into the classroom, happy to be the first one in.

* * *

Lunchtime came near the end of the day, at around one in the afternoon. Nick's stomach was growling, understandable since it was pretty late. He got on line, trying not to glare jealously at the people standing in front of him like the jerks behind him were.

Nick cringed when he saw what the cafeteria was serving, they had already run out of the chicken fingers and semi-edible pizza, so all that was left were the fishsticks that probably had no real fish in them. Nick sighed and left the line, stepping out to the courtyard to try and distract his stomach.

"Hey Nick!" The boy turned to see Timo, Olive, Rein, Orion and Jun already sitting at a table with food on their trays. Orion looking slightly uncomfortable surrounded by all these people.

"Thank God, all that was left in the cafeteria were those weird looking fishsticks." Nick said as he walked over and sat down next to them. Timo offered one of his sandwiches and Nick thanked him before taking it out of his hands and biting into it.

"I don't know why the school doesn't have the money for good food, they can afford a campus this big but they can't afford decent pizza." Olive criticized, biting into her slice. The cheese wasn't that well melted so she could still see the outlines of certain shreds of mozzarella.

"Oh, I need to feed Fenrir!" Rein exclaimed, pulling out a pokeball and releasing her Mightyena. The black wolf-pokemon growled at the sight of strangers but calmed down as Rein scratched under his ear. She reached into her bag and pulled out a container of pokeblocks.

"Oh, you feed your pokemon pokeblocks? I make poffins myself." Timo stated, he even took out his poffin case.

"I think there's a rule about having pokemon outside of their pokeballs on campus, unless we're in battle class that is." Nick said, Rein ignored the statement and held out some blocks for Fenrir who happily ate them all in less than a minute.

"What I want to know is when this period ends, battle class is next, aren't you guys excited?" Rein asked enthusiastically. She was answered with a group 'meh' and a happy nod from Jun, which made it obvious that not everyone shared her sentiments. She gave her lunch group a scowl, Jun opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the bell. Everyone besides Rein and Jun groaned as they packed up their belongings, threw away their trash and made way to the stadium.

* * *

**And I'm cutting it off here since I'm incredibly lazy. I'm sorry for the long absence, life has been sucking. Well, hope you enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated. See ya next time! (I'm starting to sound like an old cartoon ending).**


End file.
